Hannibal (film)
Hannibal is a 2001 American psychological horror thriller film directed by Ridley Scott, adapted from Thomas Harris's 1999 novel of the same name. It is the sequel to the 1991 Academy Award–winning film The Silence of the Lambs in which Anthony Hopkins returns to his role as the serial killer, Hannibal Lecter. Julianne Moore co-stars, in the role first held by Jodie Foster, as FBI Special Agent Clarice Starling. The film had a difficult and occasionally troubling pre-production history. When the novel was published in 1999, The Silence of the Lambs director Jonathan Demme, screenwriter Ted Tally, and actress Jodie Foster all declined to be involved in its adaptation. Ridley Scott became attached as director after the success of Gladiator (2000), and eventually signed onto the project after reading the script pitched by Dino De Laurentiis, who produced Manhunter (1986), based on the 1981 Harris novel Red Dragon. After the departure of Foster and screenwriter Tally, Julianne Moore took on Foster's role while David Mamet and Steven Zaillian wrote the screenplay. Set ten years after The Silence of the Lambs, Hannibal follows Starling's attempts to apprehend Lecter before his surviving victim, Mason Verger, captures him. It is set in Italy and the United States. The novel Hannibal drew attention for its violence. Hannibal broke box office records in the United States, Australia, Canada and the United Kingdom in February 2001, but was met with a mixed critical reception. Cast * Anthony Hopkins as Dr. Hannibal Lecter * Julianne Moore as Clarice Starling * Gary Oldman as Mason Verger * Ray Liotta as Paul Krendler * Frankie R. Faison as Barney Matthews * Giancarlo Giannini as Chief Inspector Rinaldo Pazzi * Francesca Neri as Allegra Pazzi * Željko Ivanek as Dr. Cordell Doemling * Hazelle Goodman as Evelda Drumgo * Robert Rietti as Sogliato * David Andrews as FBI Agent Pearsall * Francis Guinan as FBI Asst. Director Noonan * Enrico Lo Verso as Gnocco * Ivano Marescotti as Carlo Deogracias * Danielle de Niese as Beatrice Development Casting It was unclear if Jodie Foster (Clarice Starling) and Anthony Hopkins (Hannibal Lecter) would reprise their respective roles for which they won Academy Awards in The Silence of the Lambs (best actress/actor). It became apparent that the producers and the studio could do without one of the original "stars" and would go on to find a replacement. The withdrawal of both Foster and Hopkins could possibly have been terminal for the project, however. De Laurentiis confirmed this after the film's release: "First and foremost, I knew we had no movie without Anthony Hopkins." Involvement of Jodie Foster Regarding her involvement in a sequel to The Silence of the Lambs, Foster confirmed to Larry King in 1997 that she "would definitely be part of it." She told Entertainment Weekly magazine in 1997 that "Anthony Hopkins always talks about it. I mean, everybody wants to do it. Every time I see him, it's like: 'When is it going to happen? When is it going to happen?'" De Laurentiis thought Foster would decline once she read the book, even believing the final film was better for it. Hopkins also had doubts Foster would be involved, saying he had a "hunch" she would not be.10 Foster did turn it down, confirming this in late December 1999.22 This would cause problems for the studio, Universal and partner MGM.1121 "The studio is just back from the holiday and is regrouping based on the news, and has no cohesive game plan at the moment," said Kevin Misher, Universal's President of Production.11 Misher added that, "It was one of those moments when you sit down and think, 'Can Clarice be looked upon as James Bond for instance? A character who is replaceable?' Or was Jodie Foster Clarice Starling, and the audience will not accept anyone else?"11 Foster said in December 1999 that the characterization of Starling in Hannibal had "negative attributes" and "betrayed" the original character. Foster's spokeswoman said the actress declined because Claire Danes had become available for Foster's own project, Flora Plum. Salary demands may also have played a part in Foster's non-participation. De Laurentiis said, "I call the agent of Judy sic Foster. He say to me 'I have instruction. She no want to read the script if you no give her an offer of $20m and 15% of the gross.' And I say, 'Give my love to Judy sic Foster, goodbye.'" Entertainment Weekly described the project as becoming "a bloody mess, hemorrhaging talent and money" despite Hopkins being on-board. Foster talked about Hannibal in an interview with Total Film in late 2005. She said: "The official reason I didn't do Hannibal is I was doing another movie, Flora Plum. So I get to say, in a nice dignified way, that I wasn't available when that movie was being shot ... Clarice meant so much to Jonathan and I, she really did, and I know it sounds kind of strange to say but there was no way that either of us could really trample on her." Julianne Moore as Clarice Starling When it became clear that Foster would skip Hannibal, the production team considered several different actresses, including Cate Blanchett, Angelina Jolie, Gillian Anderson, Hilary Swank, Ashley Judd, Helen Hunt and Julianne Moore. Hopkins asked his agent if he had any "power" over casting. He informed De Laurentiis that he knew Moore, with whom he had worked on Surviving Picasso, and thought her a "terrific actress".10 Although Hopkins' agent told him he had no contractual influence on casting, Scott thought it correct to discuss who would be Hopkins' "leading lady". Scott said he was "really surprised to find that he had five of the top actresses in Hollywood wanting it." Moore would eventually secure the part. Scott said his decision was swayed in favor of Moore because: "She is a true chameleon. She can be a lunatic in Magnolia, a vamp in An Ideal Husband, a porn star in Boogie Nights and a romantic in The End of the Affair." "Julianne Moore, once Jodie decided to pass, was always top of my list," said Scott on his female lead. Moore talked about stepping into a role made famous by another actress: "The new Clarice would be very different. Of course people are going to compare my interpretation with that of Jodie Foster's ... but this film is going to be very different." External links * Hannibal on IMDb Category:2001 films